Unforgiveness
by Secret Saturn
Summary: "He tilted his chair back, leaning on the back legs with a hand on his forehead in deep thought. Tonight, his mind was not on science; it was on Luxio." One-Shot.


Pokemon

Presents

"Unforgivable"

**A/N: Hey guys! So this happens in the episode where Clemont and Luxio meet again. This scene happens right after they discover Luxio, and Clemont speculated that the Luxio was the same Shinx he met all those years ago. Anyways, enjoy! **

**oOOo **

He tilted his chair back, leaning on the back legs with a hand on his forehead in deep thought. Tonight, his mind was not on science; it was on Luxio.

The cold stare was only for a moment; that moment contained days and weeks of bittersweet nostalgic memories that crashed and burned. The static between them ended up hurting them more than reconnecting them. The circuit was closed, and Luxio ran. The electric Pokemon ran- as Clemont imagined it- like it did the day it discovered his best friend would never return.

It killed the young inventor, up to the day he stood here, in his old vacant room. He let down his chair, stood up, and ran his nimble fingers across the old keyboard.

This lab was vacant due to the dedication of the room to him after his brilliant plan. He was joyous on how many Pokemon he got to help, and he was quite proud of the biggest invention he ever built that didn't 't blow up in his face. It was his dream to better himself to help others. Everything he did, everything he ever thought or built, was for the benefit of people and Pokemon alike. He hated to see a frown on a Pokemon or a human, or a single tear on either of them. As long as he was around, it was his job to fix it.

However, nothing he ever did ever fixed the nagging pain of looking out the window, and seeing his lab partner standing there, with a smug and anticipating grin, waiting for him at the spot that they said they would meet.

It never fixed the haunting imaginations of what Shinx looked like when he decided Clemont, the little boy he helped and grew with, was not coming to meet him.

He stood there, with a clench fist, that he tried so hard to let go. He walked over to the glass window, looked out, and let his tears flow from his eyes. Over and over again he replayed the scene in his mind. Why didn't he speak up more? Why didn't he have the courage to stand up for himself? Why didn't he search for Shinx before he left?

Clemont banged on the window, letting his pain go out into a small yelp. He despised himself for not caring more. He let down Shinx and he neglected him. Now, the one Pokemon who was one of the biggest impacts of his life had nothing but pure hate for the boy, and Clemont didn't blame the electric lion for despising him so much.

He went over to the coat rack, and touched the soft white lab coat that drooped there sadly on the hook. It was dusty, begging to be worn by a curious young inventor once again. Some tears and a bit of soot painted the front here and there. The blond let the nostalgia transmit from the jacket to the receivers at the tips of his fingers. He closed his eyes, needing the warmth that long left his body to come back.

He sighed, wishing and praying that Luxio would burst in the door, forgive him, and they would cry and be good friends again. They would laugh, come up with more experiments, and everything would be alright. Of coarse, the logical and most hated part of him knew it would and could never happen. It was a mere fantasy, and fantasies don't come true.

Perhaps he could try to fix it with science? He could come up with some invention, and offer it as a peace treaty between them. Maybe science could reconcile all the hurt he bestowed onto the young Pokemon, with some nuts, bolts, a smart idea and a strong passion, he could make things right, correct?

The bitter hope was crushed beneath the small part of him that told him, science could not fix everything. He cringed at the nagging thought, hating being an alien to a lingering and an important problem. It killed everything in him because this time, science was not the answer.

The lost inventor sat on the couch, and put his hands on his head. He didn't deserve his forgiveness, and Clemont ran through his mind what would happen if he met up with Luxio once again. He would feel disgusted at himself, and shamed. Luxio would see it, and probably give him the cold should like before. Perhaps the Pokemon would yell and stick his nose in the air. That would be the most justifiable action, right?

"Clemont?" A small, faint voice called out from behind the door, followed by a knock.

The young boy quickly wiped his tears, recollected himself, and opened the door to the brunette with a small fake smile.

"Serena?"

"You departed from us when we finished the tour, I was just coming to make sure you were alright. I guessed you were here after our tour..." Although she reassured herself he was just working on an invention, she was a natural worry wart.

"I'm fine... Just thinking and revisiting my childhood..." He looked back towards his former lab, and most of his time, his bedroom. "But I'm okay." He shut the door, and walked down the corridor with his traveling partner.

"And... that Luxio?" She inquired quietly, almost unheard, regretting the words right after she said them.

He stopped, and looked down, taking a deep breath.

"...Yeah..."

"Clemont..." She stood in front of him, trying to look him in the eyes. "That connection... you saw... was he a friend?"

Clemont nodded, surprised that she took note of that brief moment with his Pokemon.

"I should've tried harder." He clenched his fist again. "I was unfair to him. I don't deserve it if he ever did forgive me."

"Listen to me." She lifted his chin. "Luxio will forgive you for whatever you did, and he will probably rejoin you, and you guys will build up what you left."

"How do you know?" As much as he tried to fight it, tears still welded up in his eyes. She didn't know his story, and she didn't know what he did to his beloved.

"Because," She smiled softly. "that's what friends do."

He looked down, realizing she was right. However, a part of him just couldn't believe it.

"I hope you're right Serena."

**oO The Next Night Oo **

Clemont laid there on his back, examining the pokeball carefully.

"Thank you Luxio..." He whispered, setting it down.

"For forgiving me."

**oOOo**

**A/N: And that is it! I hoped you enjoy it! Review please :3**


End file.
